Invitations
by defyingnormalcy
Summary: Co-written with Immas13. Sharon is forced to openly come to terms with her relationship with Andrea Hobbs, who is growing restless with their secretive romance. Hobbs/Raydor. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

They were laying in the dark, but neither of them were asleep. Sharon knew that her partner's mind was working overtime, though Sharon just thought it was due to work-related stress. Things between them had been strained in the past few months. The conversations between them were diminishing, time was growing between visits, however Sharon had hoped that tonight would be the end of the growing tension. Sharon knew that wasn't the case after feeling her lover's feet gently kicking at the covers; her lover's body was usually so pliant and relaxed after they made love but tonight Sharon could feel the tension radiating from the blonde's form.

They hadn't seen each other in over three weeks outside of work and Sharon could tell that it was starting to take its toll on her. While they'd had their share of disagreements in the time that they'd been together, both women had always been able to put aside the conflicts at hand especially since their time together was always so limited. Sharon never imagined what would happen once her partner rolled towards her.

"I can't do this anymore Sharon." The blonde propped herself up on her elbow looking over at Sharon under the blankets. Things weren't working and she needed to say it out loud. She loved Sharon, that much she knew, but she couldn't hide the stress of sneaking around anymore.

"You can't do what?" Sharon ran her fingertips across her lover's arm and leaned down to kiss her shoulder. Sharon hoped that the affectionate gesture would ease her; she could sense where this was going and she dreaded it. Sharon smiled trailing her lips down the blonde's collarbone towards her neck. She pulled away as she felt the blonde stiffen under her touch. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do the sneaking around anymore; I don't want this to be a secret Sharon." The blonde reached for her hand locking her fingers with Sharon's looking into her eyes. "Please."

"You know we can't do that." Sharon pulled her hand away dismissing the topic. Sharon wasn't a cold woman contrary to belief, but her relationship wasn't something she was willing to openly share. How could she? For the first time since her separation, Sharon was being asked to make a serious romantic commitment; she was terrified. Her few lover affairs over the last two decades had fizzled out before either person had felt obligated to bring up the topic of long term commitment. Last time she'd said "I do," she'd ended up with a broken heart. Not to mention a seriously complicated post-marital arrangement.

"Why? We technically don't even work together so I don't want to hear you say it's against any rules. We could do it slowly, Rusty already knows, maybe we could tell people one at a time," she continued, pressing the issue.

"Andrea..." Sharon's voice had a warning to it, however Andrea kept on.

"Damn it Sharon! I don't want to be your closeted play thing," Andrea said. She never got to see Sharon unless they were at work or if Rusty had a sleepover with his friends. It was getting old waiting by her phone for 'green light' to come over.

Sharon cringed at the harshness of Andrea's words. "That's not fair and you know it. That's not what this is." True, she wasn't one to overly emote in her speech or tone, but surely Andrea had to know how much she cared about her from her touch, her kisses? She would never use Andrea, she wasn't the sort of woman who could take a lover so easily and then toss them aside. But dealing with this, coming to terms with her sexual identity later on in her life; Sharon wasn't adjusting easily. She was used to being in control of any given situation, and since coming out to herself a few years ago, she'd never felt more out of control in her life.

"Isn't it? When we're here it's only because Rusty is gone. I can't even come over for a friendly dinner, despite the fact that he knows about us. I hate how you're unwilling to be seen with me in public as anything more than an occasional co-worker. I mean, we can't even go out for a casual coffee outside of work because you're afraid that people will see us and jump to the correct conclusions." Sharon could feel the tension between them growing once again.

"I do not treat you that way," Sharon stated flatly.

"You do," Andrea retorted.

"Can we not fight about this? We just had a fantastic night. We don't get them very often and I'd like-"

"You just said it, we don't get this very often," Andrea repeated, sighing, "Look, I know how tough coming out to others can be, I've been there. Granted it was a really long time ago, but I remember what it was like. I love being with you, but Sharon I can't keep living this secret with you. I could understand, if we started taking baby steps, but you're unwilling to do even that," Andrea's voice seemed desperate and it caused Sharon to reach out and hold the blonde's shoulder.

"It's not just that - this is new to us. We see each at work all the time, our offices coordinate on a nearly daily basis. I'm not willing to become workplace gossip, are you?And then God forbid if we separated, then where would we be?" Sharon cringed as soon as the words left her mouth and she saw the hurt reflected in Andrea's eyes.

"So now we're breaking up before we could even put a name to what's between us?" Andrea asked in a small voice. She looked over at Sharon, it was an honest question and Sharon shut her eyes hoping to find a way to end this conflict.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. I don't view what we have lightly but Andrea this is sensitive, and I don't want anyone to judge or be included in how we deal with our rela-"

"Our what? Our relationship? Is that what you were going to say because a relationship involves two people Sharon. Not one person sitting around always waiting on the other person to call when it's most convenient or when they are in the mood." Sharon knew she was only digging herself a deeper hole. She sighed, deep down she knew that Andrea's patience for Sharon's insistence that they keep things private would wear out; Andrea was not a woman who was comfortable with hiding who she was, or with keeping secrets.

She wanted so badly to go back to enjoying the easy and electrifying intimacy between them, and to leave this disagreement behind. Sharon tried to smile reassuringly at her lover, even though this wasn't a conversation that she wanted to have. She leaned in to kiss Andrea's lips and chin. In the past, their bodies had always mended the hurt that their words (or lack thereof) had caused, Sharon trailed her lips across Andrea's elegant jaw, hoping that this would be the case tonight as well. She felt Andrea tense in response, and wiggle away from her, actively resisting Sharon's touch.

"Sharon I'm serious." Andrea clearly wasn't finding Sharon's distraction as appealing as Sharon was. She grasped Sharon's hand, tangling their fingers together.

Sharon saw the conviction and dedication in Andrea's eyes and nodded her head in reluctant agreement.

"I know," she sighed; she knew deep down that not dealing with her own fears and anxieties about coming out was hurting Andrea. Sharon moved her head over to check the time. "It's 1:00am, so can we talk about it in the morning? Andrea I promise to you I will listen to what you have to say, I will take your feelings into consideration on all accounts."

"There is nothing wrong with what we're doing Sharon. By hiding this I feel like it's something _dirty. _And that is the last word that I want to associate with what we have between us." Andrea explained.

This was...she couldn't quite name it but she knew in her heart that this was something deeply important to her. She couldn't ascribe a name to how Andrea made her feel, but she could experience the joy and the freedom that her feelings inspired when Andrea's hands were on her body. When their limbs were intertwined, hips chasing teasing touches, backs arched with pleasure; she felt alive. It was the same thrill that she got when she watched Andrea triumphantly argue a case, or when something sparked her dry sense of humour and her laughter reached all the way up to her blue eyes.

Andrea's hands found their way to Sharon's jaw, holding it gently. "I want this to be more, I want you, unconditionally."

_Unconditionally, _the conviction in Andrea's tone sent shivers racing up Sharon's spine. Sharon rolled off of Andrea, giving her space on the bed. Normally they fell asleep, limbs tangled, but the tension radiating from Andrea's form indicated that it would not be welcome tonight.

It had been difficult for Andrea to finally let every bit of resentment and frustration out, but it had been necessary. She was at the point in her life where a continuous string of late-night affairs was no longer exciting, but tiring. She meant it when she said that she wanted Sharon unconditionally; she was ready to settle down, to make a home with this infuriating, difficult, but deeply adored woman.

The clicking sound of front door opening, then closing, caused both women to freeze. Sharon sat up in the bed listening carefully, she inched towards the nightstand which housed her gun and bullets, just incase. She lived in a secure building in a safe neighbourhood, surely there was no way that an unwelcome guest would have made it past the security? She heard the shuffling of a bag and shoes; Rusty was at an overnight camping retreat with his classmates, so it couldn't possibly be him.

"Mom?" Sharon blanched. Her eldest child, Conner was shuffling around in her living room at 1:00am.

"Oh my God," Andrea whispered. She scrambled to find her clothing in the dark, but it was no use. 

Before Sharon even had the chance to think of how uncomfortable this was going to be to explain why there was someone in her bed. Not even the fact that it was Andrea Hobbs in her bed, gloriously naked at 1:00am, there was a light knock at her door.

"Mom?" She could tell by the sound of his voice that Conner had been crying and that he needed her. "Are you awake? I really need to talk… "


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm just getting out of the shower give me a minute," Sharon replied frantically as she picked up Andreas clothes off of her bedroom floor.

Once the footsteps moved away from her door Sharon looked at Andrea handing over her the last article of clothing as she shucked on her own robe.

Andrea could see Sharon's panic throughout her body and stepped forward setting her hands on Sharon's shoulders. "Sharon take a minute," she said softly.

Sharon could feel the fear already rising within her body. "Oh my God, I haven't told him that I've been seeing anyone. I...he doesn't know..." Sharon set her hand on her chest in an attempt to calm herself from the anxiety that she was feeling.

Andrea calmly re-tied Sharon's askew robe. "See what he needs first, then if he has questions...well, I...I'll stay here, get him in the spare room and then I'll grab my things and leave."

"It's not how I wanted him to find out," Sharon said, her disappointment evident in her tone.

XXX

Conner walked away from Sharon's door heading back into the living room pacing back and forth. Tonight had been a complete disaster. He was relieved when he had arrived back at his mother's condo to find the lights on, signaling that she was still awake.

"Conner?" Sharon emerged from her room, closing the door securely behind her.

"I'm sorry it's so late-"

"Don't be," she insisted, pulling him in for a hug, "what's wrong?"

"It's Nathalie, we broke up," he said, hanging his head. Sharon regarded her son, there were dark circles under his eyes, his usually well-groomed waves were a mess, and there was a few days worth of stubble visible on his face.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry, what happened?"

"She said that she was having second thoughts. That I was working too many hours, and that she didn't want to be married to an absent lawyer, and make a home alone," he said bitterly, recalling his fiancée's words from their fight.

"I see, and what did you say to her when she expressed her feelings?" Sharon prodded as she gestured for him to join her on the living room sofa.

He ran his hands through his hair, messing it even further. "I told her that I needed to be really invested in work right now. I just got the job, and there is huge potential for me to move up and if I get promoted next year, the salary increase will be really good for us," he continued on.

Sharon took his hand. "Conner, I love you dearly, but have you ever considered that you've been giving work 100% of your time, leaving nothing of yourself for the women you share your life with?" Sharon knew all too-well what it was like being involved with an absent partner; during the happier years of her marriage to his father, she was lucky if she saw Jackson for a few hours a week.

"That's not fair," he interjected. "It's not that I'm choosing the job over her, because I adore her, and if I could I would spend every moment with her," he insisted.

"I know you love her, and I know that she knows that too," Sharon reassured him. "When's the last time that you took her out?" she asked.

"Out?"

"Yes, or bought her some flowers? Or made her a coffee? It doesn't have to be grand, but simple gestures like that make all the difference between feeling appreciated and feeling ignored," Sharon said. A nagging voice in the back of her mind was telling her that she ought to take some of her own advice, but she ignored it and focused on her troubled son.

"Uh, it's been a little while since I did something like that," he admitted.

"And when's the last time she did something nice for you?" she asked.

Conner sighed. "She leaves me little notes in my briefcase sometimes. Wishing me good luck on a case, or just something that says she loves me."

Sharon nodded. "And how do you feel when you find them?"

"Like I'm the luckiest guy on the planet," he said, defeated. "Shit, I've been such an idiot."

"No, just distracted," Sharon reassured him. "It happens, when you're career-driven. And that's okay, as long as you can balance both parts of your life." She tugged him towards her for a hug, and he let her hold him close.

She felt him stiffen before he pulled back. "Mom? You said that you were in the shower?"

Sharon flushed as her mind pictured poor Andrea, stuck in her room. "Um, yes, I was."

"It's kind of late for a shower," he said, "and your hair, it isn't wet." Sharon felt the colour drain from her face. Conner's gaze shifted from his mother's eyes to her bedroom door.

"Someone's here," he said quietly. Hurt, confusion, and embarrassment flashed across his face.

"Let me explain-"

"No, um, that's not necessary." His face was a bright pink now, and his ears were burning. "Why didn't you tell me? God, I wouldn't have just come over here-" He stood up looking back down the hallway and then back at Sharon.

"Conner, you are always welcome here, you know that," she said firmly.

"I think I should go now," he said.

"No. I am not throwing my child out of my home at this hour. Rusty isn't home tonight, so you can stay in his room." She nodded towards the room.

"No, really, I think I should go. Nathalie is staying at a friend's place, it's not far from here," he insisted. "And I should set things straight with her sooner rather than later. Look, I'll come by tomorrow morning?" He scratched his head awkwardly.

She regarded him for a moment before seeing that his stubbornness wasn't going to give way. "Fine, but text me as soon as you get there. I don't like the idea of you driving at this time."

"Mom," he said deadpan, "I'm twenty-five years old," at her glare he added, "but I know you won't sleep until I do so I'll text you when I get there." He leaned in to give her a somewhat awkward hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sharon sighed reaching for his arm as he turned grabbing his bag next to the door. "Conner I'm sorry." Sharon wanted to express her sympathy for the way he had found out but couldn't find the words.

"I know Mom, it's okay," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

It wasn't until she heard the click of her door closing that she let out the breath that she had been holding in. She felt the prickle of tears threatening to spill.

"Sharon?" Andrea emerged from her "hiding spot" at last, dressed in the jeans and button down blouse that she had been wearing earlier in the evening. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Sharon said, waiving off Andrea's concern, "I'm fine."

Andrea regarded her lover, she looked anything but fine. She walked over to Sharon and gathered her in her arms; she could feel Sharon shaking with the effort to hold in her tears. "I erm, heard your conversation. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but there really wasn't anywhere that I could go," she apologized.

"No, of course. It's fine," Sharon said quickly into the crook of Andrea's neck. She allowed herself to be held by Andrea for a few more moments before tugging herself out of her partner's protective embrace.

"Well, I'm going to go home now," Andrea said regretfully. "I know we said that we'd talk in the morning, but I understand if you need some more time, given, um, what happened tonight."

"Thank you," Sharon said, "I appreciate it."

Andrea tugged at the hem of her blouse nervously. "You know, for what it's worth, you gave him some really wonderful advice and I hope that things work out between him and his partner, I mean, it's obvious he really cares about her." She paused to look Sharon right in the eyes.

_If only I could follow my own advice, _Sharon thought bitterly. Having Conner find out about Andrea this way left a bad taste in Sharon's mouth. She didn't want her son to think of Andrea has his mother's dirty little secret. She wanted him to be able to see Andrea for the intelligent, thoughtful, and compassionate woman that she was; to see her as the woman who Sharon had become so enamoured with.

Sharon worried the skin of her lower lip. "Would you like to come by tomorrow for breakfast, to properly meet Conner?" she asked tentatively.

Andrea's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Really?"

Sharon nodded. "Yes, absolutely. You're right Andrea, you've been right all along. I've been unfair and-"

Andrea embraced her again and rubbed her back as a few wayward tears trailed down Sharon's elegant cheeks. Sharon held her close, relishing in how wonderful it felt to be held by her.

"I hate that I'm going to tell him about us because I got caught up in a web of lies and omissions. You're right, it makes this feel dirty and I hate that." Sharon pulled back to look at Andrea directly. "Maybe this can be our first baby step?" she asked.

"Anything you want," Andrea reassured her. "If you really want me here tomorrow, then here is where I will be. I can come a little later, give you the chance to explain things to Conner first? Soften the blow a bit?"

"Okay," Sharon agreed.

Andrea leaned in to kiss Sharon lightly before opening the door to her condo.

"Conner is an early bird, so we'll probably be ready for breakfast at around 8:30?"

"I'll be here for 9:00 then," Andrea confirmed, smiling all the way up to her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon checked her watch and noticed that it was nearly twenty to nine; Conner was late. Frowning, she sent him a text, _Where are you? _and received a reply a few moments later, _Sorry slept in. Be there in five. _

Sharon was making the final touches to the waffles and fruit salad when she heard the key turning in the lock at her front the second time in just a few hours, Conner let himself into her condo with his spare key.

"Hey!" he called out to her. "Good morning, sorry I was late." He came around the corner and placed a small, simple bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table.

"Oh! Those are beautiful," she said.

"A wise woman informed me last night that I should take the time to let the women in my life know that they're important to me. I drove by Sara's place earlier and left some for her too, she was still sleeping but I left them with her roommates," he said.

"Your sister will love that." Sharon beamed at him. He looked far less troubled than he did just a few hours ago.

"Right, so, I also owe you an apology," he said, "You don't owe it to me to tell me when you've got a boyfriend. I guess I felt left out that you obviously are sharing your life with someone, and that you hadn't included me," he said sheepishly. "You've always been open and honest with Sara and I, even when we were kids, and I appreciate that we've been able to have that sort of relationship; I guess I'm not used to being unaware of what's going on. But regardless I shouldn't have reacted that way."

Sharon gestured for him to take a seat at the table. "Apology accepted. Though I didn't have you over this morning for that; we need to talk about something serious."

"We are talking," he said cheekily as he reached for the syrup and poured a generous amount on his waffles and fruit. As he put the syrup back on the table, he noticed an extra place setting and his face reddened noticeably. "Oh, um, did you invite him over?"

Sharon fiddled with the cutlery beside her plate. "I invited them over, yes. When we were talking last night about you and Nathalie, it made me think. I haven't been taking my own advice, and I decided that I needed to start doing so." Conner frowned. "What I am trying to say is-"

The knock at her door could not have been more ill-timed.

"Um, should you get that?" Conner looked between his mother and the door.

"Yes, of course," she said as she went to the door, "Conner? I'm really very happy right now, I'd like you to remember that." She nodded, hoping to God that her son would react well to meeting Andrea.

"Sure Mom," he said, still slightly confused, as he rose from his seat to greet his mother's new boyfriend.

He thought that maybe she'd met someone at work. Perhaps an officer in another department, an older gentleman, maybe he had kids too? Or maybe her friend, Gavin, had set him up with someone. He did not expect his mother to open her front door to welcome the attractive, blonde-haired woman standing on the other side.

"Hi," the blonde said nervously, looking at Sharon for reassurance.

"Conner, this is Andrea Hobbs, Andrea, this is my son, Conner," Sharon said.

Conner blinked, shifting his focus between Andrea and his mother. "Andrea?" he said, not quite believing his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Conner," Andrea held out her hand, he could see that it was shaking ever so slightly.

"Yes, nice to meet you as well," he amended as he accepted her handshake. Beside him he could hear his mother let out a shaky breath.

The three of them made their way in awkward silence back to the dining room table. Andrea took a seat next to Sharon and Conner resumed his place which put him across from Andrea, who was apparently his mother's...girlfriend? Partner? He wasn't sure which term they preferred. He looked at them, back and forth, trying to force his brain to catch up with what his eyes were processing. For several moments, neither adult said anything.

"Oh for God's sake, say something," Sharon said, she looked like she was about to either start laughing or crying, or perhaps erupt into a tearful laughter.

"I'm, surprised," Conner said slowly. He knew enough about men and women coming out later on in life that he didn't want to react negatively, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel totally blindsided by this revelation. "I just...this isn't what I expected." Sharon cringed. "No, I mean," he sighed, "this isn't coming out right. I'm surprised," he repeated, "and well, shocked-"

Andrea cleared her throat. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I can leave, if that would make this conversation easier?" She regarded both Raydors.

"No, that's not necessary." Sharon directed her answer to Andrea. "Conner, I want you to know that I love both you and your sister very much. And I am so, so sorry for not being completely honest with the two of you, but, this was...difficult for me to come to terms with." Andrea reached for Sharon's hand and gave it a light squeeze, Sharon seemed startled, but returned the gesture and smiled warmly at her; Andrea's hand retreated back to her lap after a moment. Conner noticed how tense his mother was despite their tender exchange.

"I understand," he said quickly. "And if anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I obviously did or said something to you to make you feel uncomfortable in telling me." Connor's statement held more anger behind it than he had intended.

"No! No," Sharon shook her head, "you and your sister are my joy; the most important thing I've ever done with my life, along with Rusty. I was concerned about upsetting or confusing you."

Conner nodded, still taking it all in, "So this is real, you two are a couple?"

Sharon glanced at Andrea, "This has been new for us, but yes I think couple is the appropriate term."

"Is this the first, um, relationship like this that you've been in?" Andrea blushed, embarrassed on Sharon's behalf. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry," Conner said in response to her reaction, "I'm just...this is a whole part of your life that I don't know about, and well, I don't want to be nosey but I also don't want there to be any weirdness between us," he said, hoping to reassure his mother. In all of his life, he had never seen her so uncomfortable, or so not in control of a situation.

"I've dated since separating from your father," Sharon confirmed cryptically, "but this is the first time it's ever felt real."

Andrea smiled, proud and humbled that Sharon had finally taken a step forward.

"Right," he said, nodding. "Does Sara know?" Sharon shook her head in the negative. "Rusty?"

Sharon paused. "Yes," she said.

"Oh." Conner seemed honestly taken aback by this.

"Conner, I never wanted you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you myself, I wanted to be sure of my own feelings before I decided to share them with you."

"But you were sure enough to tell Rusty?" he asked slowly.

"The situation is different. Rusty has only ever known me as I am now, involved with Andrea. It's taken me a long time to fully understand who I am, and many years of soul searching and questioning to come to terms with my identity. It's a process Conner, one that I'm still trying to figure out."

"I guess I'm frustrated that I wouldn't be included in that journey. You helped Sara and I discover ourselves as young adults, you watched us grow up, we would have understood," he protested.

"And while you were coming to terms with yourself, I was doing the same. It's my job as your mother to be there for you, not the other way around. It wouldn't have been fair to you if I had told you the way I was feeling before I fully understood myself. Rusty doesn't have the luxury of having a parent who puts his needs first, I had to give him that respect; I promised him that when he moved in here. I hope you can understand."

Andrea regarded Sharon as she championed through this difficult conversation with her son. She wasn't sure if Sharon would appreciate an interjection from her, despite her really wanting to speak up and verbally support Sharon; instead, Andrea remained firmly at her side, supporting her silently.

"How did you two meet?" he asked. He wasn't sure at first if it was the right question to lead with, but knew he had made the right decision when he saw his mother's shoulders visibly fall in relaxation.

"Andrea is a Deputy District Attorney, her office coordinates with Major Crimes to arrange trials and such," Sharon explained.

"Another lawyer? Really?" He looked at Andrea, who nodded her confirmation. "Mom, you have a type," he said, trying to relieve a bit of the tension.

Sharon gawked at her son who was now chuckling into his breakfast. "I do not," she said, grateful that her son's - albeit sometimes crude - sense of humour had lightened the moment between them.

"Yeah, you do," he retorted. "My Dad is an attorney as well, so am I. Or, he was one," he said to Andrea, grateful that he had something in common with her. If all else failed, he could always resort to talking about law; it was a subject that he was comfortable with, that he grew up with as both the son of an attorney and now as an attorney himself.

"I see," Andrea said slowly. "Should I be worried about your fascination with my profession Sharon?" Andrea asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. She hoped that she was making the right move with her attempt at humour with Sharon's son; she really wanted to be able to get along with him, and with Sharon's daughter as well. She loved and respected Sharon's role as a mother, and she wanted to be able to have at least a friendly relationship with her kids.

"No," Sharon replied dryly. Andrea was responsible, thoughtful, and in control of her instincts; the exact opposite of her ex.

"Only if you like gambling," Conner interjected. At Andrea's questioning gaze, Conner continued, "Jackson Raydor was not the most financially responsible person." Sharon raised her eyebrow at her eldest child. "He wasn't," he said defensively. Sharon glared at him in a way that effectively silenced him.

Sharon sighed and turned her attention back to Andrea. "I'll explain some other time," she said, her tone indicating that this was going to be yet another difficult discussion between them. Andrea smiled reassuringly at Sharon, understanding that this clearly wasn't the time nor the place for this topic.

Conner addressed Andrea once again. "Soooo, do I call you Andrea, or Ms. Hobbs..." Conner trailed off.

"Andrea is fine. Only my eighty year old neighbour calls me Ms. Hobbs," Andrea said, winking. "Um, Sharon told me that you're engaged?" she said, hoping to direct the conversation away from her and Sharon for a moment. Both women were highly uncomfortable being in the spotlight, or being the discussion topic, both personally and together. "You must be so busy with wedding plans?"

"Yeah, we're pretty busy at the moment, but it's been great you know?" Joy seemed to radiate from him. "We've got the date secured with the church, now it's just a matter of-"

"Sharon?" All three adults leaned back in their chairs to greet Rusty who had just let himself in. "Oh, wow, did I interrupt something?" he said when he saw them all sitting at the table.

"Rusty, I thought that I had to pick you up at noon?" Sharon said, checking her wrist watch; it was barely 10am.

"We got back earlier than expected, there was like no traffic, so Dave's Dad dropped me off." He shrugged his overnight bag off and kicked his sneakers aside before sitting next to Conner. "Hey Conner, hey Andrea," he said briskly, as though it was the most natural thing in the world to see his foster parent with her partner and one of her biological children all sitting at the table.

"Anyway, no one was upset about getting back early, they made us go to bed at like 9:30pm every night," he said, exasperated.

He helped himself to a plate and dove into the forgotten waffles and fruit in the centre of the table. He'd missed Sharon's cooking while on his retreat this weekend, so he was exceptionally grateful to come home to such a plentiful breakfast spread out on the table.

"So," he said with his mouth full, "what did you guys do this weekend?" He regarded the three adults sitting with him. Andrea kept looking worriedly at Sharon, who still looked like she was about to either laugh or cry or maybe do a little of both. Beside him, Conner was shaking with the effort to hold in his laughter. Hastily swallowing his breakfast, he asked, "uh, guys? Is everyone alright? Sharon you look kind of stressed out." He looked at Conner again, who was now laughing silently. "Dude, what is up? What did I miss?"

Sharon couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, the stress and ridiculousness of the last twelve hours having finally taken their toll on her. Andrea let out a sigh of relief before chuckling along and Conner clapped a clueless Rusty on the shoulder.

"Don't worry man, I'll explain it to you later," he said, taking pity on the kid as he tried to conceal his laughter. "It's all good," he promised Rusty.

"Don't you dare," Sharon warned, still laughing.

"You guys are so weird," Rusty said, shaking his head as he helped himself to another fork of waffle. "I leave for like two days and you all lose it."

"Well we're glad to have you back then," Sharon teased, "to keep us rascals in check."


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon held out the bottle of wine, "Do you want another glass?" she asked from the kitchen.

Andrea shifted in her comfortable position on Sharon's couch to meet her gaze and shook her head. "No thank you. It'll put me to sleep." Andrea smiled as she watched Sharon complete the rest of her after dinner routine in the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of snug jeans tonight that highlighted the delicious curves of her hips and thighs. Andrea's eyes followed the snug denim from her calves up to her hips, to the inch of pale flesh that was exposed as Sharon moved about the kitchen, putting the last of the dishes away.

"Andrea," Sharon said, without turning around. Her voice held a hint of a warning.

"Sharon," Andrea teased. Sharon turned around, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. Andrea blushed guiltily as her partner walked over to her and joined her on the couch.

"Don't think that I don't know when you're ogling me," she said softly, mindful of Rusty who was in his room just down the hall.

"You're beautiful, I can't help it," Andrea said, shrugging. Sharon was still getting used to this, the compliments and affection that seemed to come more naturally in recent weeks. It had been almost two months since Conner had accidently found out about them, and true to her word, Sharon had been making an honest effort to respect Andrea's desire to live more openly as a couple.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Andrea reached for Sharon's hip and tugged her closer, "I promised that I would make an honest effort to keep my hands to myself when the kids are over," she said, blue eyes twinkling, "but my eyes are not so easily controlled."

"Mmmhm," Sharon rolled her eyes, "My daughter still teases me you know." They'd gone to dinner with Sara last weekend so that Andrea could meet the youngest Raydor. Andrea had picked a lovely Italian restaurant, which called for more formal wear. The entire dinner, the blonde had not been able to keep her eyes off of Sharon to the point that Sara had made a joke out loud about it.

_"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Sara said, "you're clearly more interested in each other this evening." She winked at Andrea who blushed furiously, as Sharon hastily shot her partner a warning glance. _

"I liked you in that dress," Andrea said, shrugging.

Sharon sighed. She knew that her teasing would only be tolerated for so long. She reminded herself that this was all a part of respecting Andrea's need for a more openly-recognized relationship.

"You looked lovely too," she conceded. "In fact, it's a shame that you've only worn that cocktail dress once."

"I'm sure I'll get another chance to wear it," Andrea said.

Sharon bit her lip nervously. Time to go in for the kill. "Actually, you will," she said.

"Oh?"

"I got something in the mail today," Sharon got up and made her way to her desk, retrieving an envelope before settling down once again on the couch, "here," she said. Andrea took her offering, and opened the decorated parchment.

"Oh," Andrea said softly as she traced the elegant type. "Conner's wedding invitation."

_Sharon Raydor and Andrea Hobbs_

Their names were written in silver calligraphy, side by side, on the invitation.

Sharon plucked the invitation from Andrea's hands and placed it on the coffee table. She took Andrea's hands in her own."Would you do me the honour of coming to my son's wedding with me, as my date?" she asked softly.

"Yes," she said, barely a whisper, "yes," louder this time. "I would absolutely love to." The significance of this gesture was not lost on Andrea.

Andrea intertwined their fingers gently. "Are you sure this is what you want? I know how hard all of this has been for you, and this is a really big step."

"This is absolutely what I want," Sharon affirmed. "I won't lie and say that this is an easy step for me to take, because it hasn't been. But you're worth it, we're worth it. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to come to terms with that."

" I don't think you know how much this means to me Sharon," Andrea said as she leaned forward and gently kissed her partner, "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ for putting up with me, and for being infinitely patient."

"You said it, we're worth it," Andrea reminded her as she drew Sharon in an embrace.

Sharon sighed against her lover. "This feels so right."

There was a time when Sharon wanted to keep the intimacy between them within the confines of her modest sized apartment. While in many ways, that was still the case, she couldn't imagine any greater joy than attending her son's wedding, arm and arm with the amazing woman who had become so integral to her. There was a point, two months ago when Sharon had struggled to find the words to properly describe how Andrea made her feel, to put a name to what they shared.

"I love you Sharon," Andrea whispered against Sharon's cheek.

Instead of making her feel confined, scared, or trapped, Andrea's words lifted a weight off of Sharon's soul so that she could finally respond in kind.

"Love you too," she said.


End file.
